Garotas Mágicas
by RogerTM
Summary: As tão conhecidas Garotas Mágicas estão começando a enfrentar os verdadeiros perigos do mundo real. Serão capazes de sobreviver apenas com sua inocência e seu poder mágico? Esta é a versão reescrita e, espero, a versão final da série Garotas Mágicas.
1. Morte e Renascimento, parte I

**Morte e Renascimento, parte I**

Ainda abalada pelo choque da explosão, Lina esfregou os olhos, tentando limpar as lágrimas, e tateou o chão procurando por sua varinha. Ela ignorou a dor aguda no topo da cabeça, cuspiu o gosto metálico que invadia sua boca e tentou focar sua mente nas lembranças do que acabara de acontecer. Um tilintar estridente ecoou dentro de sua cabeça e a alertou para a presença de sua varinha, que rapidamente encontrou o caminho até suas mãos. Lina apoiou na varinha, ergueu-se com dificuldade e tentou novamente abrir os olhos, mas a fumaça espessa fez as lágrimas retornarem com mais força. Um zumbido agudo em seus ouvidos a impedia de ouvir outros sons, inclusive a própria voz.

Fazendo esforço para manter os olhos abertos, Lina assustou-se com o que encontrou à sua volta. O parque que costumava frequentar todos os dias após as aulas estava irreconhecível. Do outro lado da praça central, em meio aos destroços do que outrora fora um quiosque de lanches naturais, Sara e Miki também recobravam a consciência. Uma sensação de tontura a obrigou a abaixar a cabeça. O chão da praça estava coberto por torrões de terra e pedaços de concreto, mas também havia uma fina linha escarlate que refletia os fracos raios de sol que conseguiram abrir caminho em meio a fumaça. Lina ergueu a cabeça e fixou o olhar em um ponto à sua frente, onde as raízes de uma grande árvore estavam expostas. Enroscado às raízes havia alguma coisa que sua mente não conseguiu registrar, mas que lhe trouxe uma forte náusea. O zumbido em seus ouvidos foi lentamente substituído pelo alto som das sirenes dos carros de polícia e ambulâncias que falhavam em abafar os gritos de agonia das outras pessoas que também haviam sobrevivido as desastre.

Lina se ajoelhou no chão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aquele deveria ter sido o seu dia, o dia perfeito, o primeiro como a líder das Guardiãs de Tóquio. Como tudo pôde ter dado tão errado? Ela se lembrou das palavras da antiga líder do grupo e sua melhor amiga, Mai: "Não se preocupe, essa missão vai ser tão fácil que você nem vai perceber quando ela terminar.". As garotas estavam contentes e já tinham até combinado aonde sairiam para comemorar depois da missão. Aquela sorveteria nova que abriu no centro da cidade e, depois disso, uma festa na casa da Sara. Aquela era a última missão de Mai e elas fariam uma festa de despedida inesquecível. Mas no momento apenas a dor e a náusea pareciam crescer, junto com uma forte sensação de desespero que ameaçava esmagar seu peito.

Um puxão no braço direito trouxe Lina de volta à realidade. Era Sara, que havia se arrastado até ali e trazia Miki apoiada em seu ombro direito. Ela parecia estar dizendo alguma coisa, mas Lina voltou sua atenção a outra coisa. Ela se ergueu em um pulo e correu cambaleante até a árvore caída, ignorando os chamados de Miki e Sara. Lá encontrou Karin encostada contra o tronco de uma árvore logo ao lado, que havia sobrado de pé. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos desfocados estavam arregalados de terror. Em estado de choque, todo o corpo dela tremia incontrolavelmente. Lina segurou Karin pelos ombros e sacudiu levemente, tentando chamá-la de volta.

- Karin! Ei, você pode me ouvir? Está tudo bem, Karin?

Lina chamou duas, três vezes, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Foi então que lhe ocorreu que Karin estava olhando na direção das raízes expostas da grande árvore caída. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr por sua nuca e se virou lentamente para olhar. Subitamente sentiu suas pernas perderem a força e então tropeçou, caindo sentada no chão. Em seguida sentiu um enjôo ácido, forte e desagradável tomar conta do estômago e seu peito foi comprimido por uma pressão esmagadora. Então Lina olhou para baixo e viu uma poça líquida se formar na sua frente. Não demorou muito para adivinhar que estava olhando para seu próprio vômito. No momento seguinte ela ouviu gritos e soluços. Voltando o olhar para cima, ela viu Sarah e Miki paradas de pé ao seu lado, com os rostos estampados em terror. Antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, uma luz morna e verde a envolveu. Sentiu seu corpo ficar mais leve e a sensação de enjôo desapareceu, restando apenas uma sensação vaga de vazio e tristeza. Sarah e Miki também estavam envolvidas na mesma espiral de luz verde e pareciam igualmente surpresas. Uma esfera se formou ao redor delas e então explodiu silenciosamente com um brilho cegante. Quando Lina finalmente conseguiu abriu os olhos, viu-se sentada sobre uma cama, dentro de um quarto de paredes rosas, decorado com cortinas de rendas brancas e um carpete alaranjado cobrindo o chão.

Com as costas das mãos, Lina afastou as lágrimas que escorriam insistentemente pelo seu rosto. Ela estava confusa demais para se lembrar do porquê de estar chorando. Sacudiu a cabeça e esforçou-se para manter a consciência, respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. O quarto em que estava lhe era bastante familiar. Era o quarto dos fundos da casa de Sara. Há três meses, as garotas haviam decidido usá-lo como base de operações temporária. Elas levaram dias limpando o quarto, pintando as paredes e o teto e arrumando os móveis. Além da pequena cama de solteiro com lençol branco, havia uma estante cheia de livros, uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. Alguns papéis e jornais ainda estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Lina olhou para o lado e viu Sara e Miki sentadas desajeitadamente sobre a cama. Um tilintar abafado atrás delas indicou a presença de mais alguém. Elas se viraram para olhar e encontraram Karin de pé, encostada em uma parede. Sua mão esquerda ainda segurava a varinha, para onde a espiral de luz verde havia acabado de retornar. Ela estava ofegante e parecia bastante cansada. Em seu ombro direito estava apoiada uma figura tingida de vermelho vivo.

- Por que estão paradas? - perguntou Karin, cambaleando para frente.

Lina foi a primeira a reconhecer a garota que estava apoiada em Karin. Prontamente saltou da cama e foi ao encontro dela. Sarah e Miki também se levantaram para ajudar Lina e juntas depositaram o corpo sobre a cama. Do uniforme restavam alguns poucos pedaços rasgados e manchados. O corpo estava quase irreconhecível com todos os cortes, arranhões e fraturas. Lina se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e afastou os cabelos emaranhados e sujos de sangue do rosto de sua amiga.

- Mai! - Lina chamou, com a voz embargada. - Por favor, não morra, Mai!

Sara se posicionou ao lado de Lina, apontou sua varinha para Mai e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Um feixe de luz dourada escapou da ponta da varinha e cobriu toda a cama. Miki compreendeu o gesto de Sara, correu para o outro lado da cama e começou a fazer o mesmo. Lina se ergueu e tentou ajudá-las, mas da ponta de sua varinha saíram apenas algumas faíscas, pois toda a sua magia havia se esgotado durante a batalha.

- Karin , por favor, nos ajude aqui! - Sara disse, olhando para Karin, que observava a tudo calada. - Foi você que fez a magia de transporte, não foi? Então ainda tem algum poder pra usar uma magia de cura, não é?

Lina olhou para o casulo dourado brilhante em que a cama havia se transformado e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para sua varinha. Ela sabia que aquilo não adiantaria, pois a magia de cura que elas haviam estudado servia apenas para ferimentos leves. Mesmo assim, havia uma chance remota de dar certo, ainda havia esperança. Ela puxou Karin até o pé da cama e olhou firmemente em seus olhos, comunicando-se silenciosamente. Lina sabia que Karin também estava pensando na mesma coisa, mas deitada sobre a cama estava sua líder e grande amiga, não havia outra opção. Elas deveriam depositar todas as suas forças na esperança.

Um terceiro feixe dourado atingiu a cama. Durante vários minutos o casulo dourado cresceu e brilhou como se fosse o próprio sol. As forças liberadas pela magia fizeram o pequeno quarto estremecer e a temperatura aumentar. Apesar de estar mais quente, o ambiente parecia mais confortável e o ar tinha uma consistência oleosa e perfumada. No entanto, as varinhas haviam chegado ao seu limite. A primeira a falhar foi a de Miki, acompanhada pela varinha de Karin. Quando a magia de Sara se esgotou, o casulo voltou a ser uma cama e o quarto voltou a ficar frio e triste.

Lina se sentou ao lado do corpo inerte de Mai. Não havia mais nenhum arranhão, corte, ou fratura, o uniforme estava inteiro e limpo e não havia mais nenhum vestígio de sangue, nem mesmo no lençol branco da cama. Lina olhou para o rosto de sua melhor amiga. Por ser um ano mais velha que as demais, Mai fora escolhida como líder do grupo. Durante meses elas se divertiram juntas em suas missões, mas no semestre seguinte Mai teria que mudar de cidade e por isso estava deixando a equipe. Ela havia escolhido Lina como sua sucessora dizendo: "Não se preocupe, no final tudo sempre dá certo." Mas tudo havia dado errado. O corpo de Mai estava frio como gelo e as Guardiãs de Tóquio enfrentavam a sua primeira grande derrota.

Karin pôs as mãos sobre os ombros de Lina, mas foi afastada por um gesto violento. Miki se sentou em uma cadeira e curvou-se levemente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Lina deu alguns passos para trás, encostou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão. Elas haviam falhado. Primeiro falharam durante a missão, que deveria ter sido simples, trivial, mas acabou se tornando uma verdadeira catástrofe. Depois falharam com Mai, que perdera a vida tentando salvá-las. Lina sentiu uma onda de raiva e desespero invadir seu peito. Se ela tivesse sido uma líder melhor, isso não teria acontecido. Se ela tivesse pensado mais rápido, Mai não precisaria ter se sacrificado. Ela olhou com raiva para sua varinha e a segurou com as duas mãos, uma em cada ponta.

- Lina! Que loucura é essa? - gritou Sara, se apressando em sua direção.

- Me deixe! - respondeu Lina, entortando a varinha. - É tudo culpa minha!

As duas começaram a rolar no chão. Lina tentava empurrar Sara para longe enquanto esta puxava seus braços para impedir que a varinha fosse quebrada. Faíscas amarelas escapavam dos dois extremos da varinha e tingiam a pele das duas garotas com pequenos pontos brilhantes. Karin estava parada, observando-as descrente, tentando decidir se o que estava presenciando era real. Miki também não havia saído do lugar, pois estava abalada demais para perceber a luta que acontecia no chão.

- Nada disso é culpa sua! - Sara gritou. - Ninguém estava preparado pro que aconteceu!

- Mas... se Mai não tivesse confiado em mim... ela ainda estaria viva!

- Não diga isso! Mai sempre se importou mais com os outros do que consigo mesma! Ela teria pulado na frente de qualquer jeito! - Sara retrucou, segurando Lina pelos ombros.

Subitamente um feixe de luz azul cortou o ar e uma explosão surda jogou as duas longe, tirando o ar de seus pulmões. Lina levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se zonza e olhou para a Sara, que também estava desnorteada. Miki estava de pé no meio do quarto, com uma expressão fria nos olhos. Karin apenas a observava, assustada.

- Miki, - chamou Lina, reconhecendo na mão dela a varinha que pertencera à Mai - o que você pensa que está fazendo? Largue essa varin...

- Cala a boca! - gritou Miki, agressivamente. Sua voz que fora doce e meiga tinha adquirido um tom amargo e grave. - E daí que nós perdemos essa batalha?

- Calma, Miki. - disse Sara. - Todas nós estamos transtornadas com...

- Não, não preciso de calma. - Miki respondeu. - Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo e sei muito bem o que nós todas vamos fazer.

Lina se levantou e trocou olhares de preocupação com Karin e Sara. O ar dentro da sala voltou a ficar oleoso e perfumado. Miki se aproveitou da indecisão de suas colegas, saltou para cima da mesa e continuou:

- Nós precisamos apenas de uma coisa neste momento.

- Q-quê? - perguntou Lina, ainda em choque em ver sua amiga tão mudada. - Como assim?

Os olhos de Miki cintilavam com as faíscas azuis que escapavam da ponta da varinha. Dando um largo sorriso, Miki respondeu:

- Vingança.


	2. Caça e Caçador, parte I

**Caça e Caçador, parte I**

O Shopping S sempre foi um bom lugar para passear com a família e passar o tempo nos preguiçosos finais de semana. O som das vozes descontraídas e risos alegres se misturava com a música lenta e açucarada da praça de alimentação, irradiando uma sensação de tranquilidade e harmonia. Isto não mudou nem mesmo quando uma criatura com mais de dois metros de altura, coberta de pêlos e cheia dentes pontudos apareceu dentro da fonte de água que enfeitava o centro da praça. Sim, aquilo era um youma. É assim que são chamados os seres de aparência monstruosa que aparecem inexplicavelmente de algum lugar para atormentar os seres humanos. Em geral, possuem pouca ou nenhuma inteligência e parecem apreciar bastante o sabor da carne humana. Obedecendo à sua natureza primitiva, o youma rosnou e grunhiu, mostrando seus dentes grandes e afiados às pessoas que estavam almoçando nas mesas ao redor. Os pêlos que cobriam seu corpo eram grossos e alanranjados, as mãos exibiam ameaçadoras garras prateadas e seus olhos eram vermelhos com pupilas verticais douradas.

O youma se agitou dentro da fonte, espalhando água pelo chão, e olhou ao redor para escolher por onde começar sua nutritiva refeição. Demorou um pouco mais que o normal para notar que nenhuma de suas potenciais vítimas parecia estar correndo em pânico, gritando por suas vidas, como normalmente fazem suas presas. De fato, algumas pessoas pareciam levemente aborrecidas e incomodadas com a presença da criatura, mas ninguém ali esboçava medo e até mesmo alguns curiosos esticaram o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas logo perderam o interesse e voltaram aos seus afazeres. No entanto, isso não deixou este youma irritado, pelo contrário, ele abriu sua enorme boca e lambeu os beiços, salivando com a expectativa de uma refeição muito fácil e farta.

Depois de cumprir o tradicional ritual de grunhir, rosnar e agitar ameaçadoramente as garras no ar, o youma se agachou e pulou para fora da fonte, espalhando ainda mais água pelo chão. Uma faxineira que passava por ali suspirou melancolicamente, tirou o esfregão do carrinho de faxina e foi em direção à fonte. A criatura olhou a senhora de meia idade com todos os seus oito aterrorizantes olhos e escancarou a boca, pronto para degustar o primeiro prato do dia. A faxineira, entretanto, não deu atenção à criatura e pôs-se a fazer seu trabalho, enxugando a água do chão. Antes do youma fechar sua mandíbula sobre a mulher, uma esfera de luz cor de rosa apareceu voando pelo ar e o atingiu em cheio na testa, lançando-o de volta para dentro da fonte e aumentando o trabalho da faxineira. Do alto, uma voz aguda e estridente e gritou:

- Pode parar aí mesmo, seu monstro horrível!

Descendo em um tobogã de luz feito com as cores do arco-íris, uma garota apareceu no meio da praça de alimentação e parou de pé em frente à fonte. Ela pediu licença para a faxineira e, com um gesto da varinha, toda a água que havia se espalhado pelo chão foi levada de volta à fonte por um redemoinho azul, ato que a faxineira retribuiu com um sorriso de agradecimento. A garota parecia ter entre doze e quinze anos de idade, tinha o cabelo rosa, ondulado e volumoso, usava um vestido que parecia ter sido emprestado de uma princesa de conto de fadas e tinha pequenas asas grudadas nos calcanhares dos sapatos de cristal. Quando o youma se ergueu para ver o que o havia atingido, ela flutuou no ar até ficar na mesma altura que a cabeça da criatura, sorriu e fez poses para algumas câmeras e celulares que piscavam flashes e então iniciou seu tradicional discurso:

- Você escolheu um péssimo lugar para atacar, criatura das trevas. Eu, Doce Princesa Mimi, sou a protetora deste shopping e de todas as famílias que vêm aqui para descansar, fazer compras e se divertir. Pela beleza, pela justiça e pelo amor, vou te mandar de volta para o inferno de onde veio!

As "vítimas" inocentes do youma voltaram novamente às suas atividades enquanto algumas crianças se aproximaram para assistir a cena mais de perto. Esta situação já havia se tornado familiar no shopping há alguns anos. Toda semana um youma diferente aparecia para devorar as pessoas indefesas e sempre alguma garota mágica surgia para mandá-lo de volta. De fato, a Doce Princesa Mimi estava protegendo o shopping há apenas duas semanas, a pedido de uma garota mágica que estava de férias.

- Fera do mal, você representa tudo o que é contrário à bondade e ao amor! - disse a Princesa Mimi, fazendo gestos e poses cuidadosamente calculados para não mostrar mais de sua calcinha do que o necessário. - Mas eu vou curar seu coração sujo de maldade! Sinta a Chama do Amor Invencível!

Flashes de câmeras fotográficas piscaram ao redor da fonte. O discurso da Doce Princesa Mimi havia dado tempo suficiente para os fotógrafos de plantão encontrarem lugares com os melhores ângulos para capturar os golpes mágicos dela. Um brilho dourado disparou da ponta da varinha da Princesa Mimi e atingiu o braço o youma, causando uma explosão de faíscas coloridas e com cheiro de baunilha. O youma havia coberto a cara com o braço, que agora estava chamuscado, soltou um rugido alto e saltou na direção de Mimi. Com um gesto circular da varinha, Mimi foi prontamente envolvida em uma esfera translúcida cor-de-rosa, que a protegeu das garras afiadas do monstro.

- Seus ataques são inúteis contra o poder do amor! - Mimi aproveitou o momento para continuar seu discurso. - Nada do que fizer poderá me ferir enquanto as crianças acreditarem na minha magia. Mesmo que estas pessoas inocentes perdoem seus atos de crueldade, eu, Doce Princesa Mimi, não o perdoarei! Jamais! Prepare-se para AHCK!!

Imediatamente, as pessoas que estavam almoçando despreocupadamente na praça de alimentação do shopping voltaram sua atenção para a luta entre a garota mágica e o youma. Muitas se perguntavam porque a Doce Princesa Mimi havia mudado seu discurso final e porque a frase havia terminado com um "AHCK". O que significava o "AHCK"? Seria um novo tipo de ataque? E o que era aquela nova pose esquisita que a garota mágica estava fazendo?

O que as pessoas nem sequer desconfiaram naquele momento é que a própria Princesa Mimi havia feito as mesmas perguntas a si mesma. Ela não entendia porque seu corpo não queria mais obedecer aos seus pensamentos e porque estava se inclinando rapidamente em direção ao chão, pois sua varinha estava programada para não deixá-la ficar em nenhuma pose constrangedora. Finalmente, ela compreendeu, um pouco tarde demais, que a nuvem vermelha que saía de sua boca era seu próprio sangue. O ataque final da Doce Princesa Mimi não terminou, pois já estava morta antes mesmo de seu corpo tocar o chão.

As pessoas que estavam assistindo à cena ficaram paralisadas por vários momentos. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo elas sentiram um formigamento em seus estômagos e um arrepio familiar percorreu suas espinhas. Não demorou muito para se lembrarem que aquela era a sensação de medo. Tomadas pelo desespero repentino, começaram a se afastar rapidamente do centro da praça de alimentação. Crianças eram carregadas por seus pais e mães enquanto apontavam na direção de Mimi e perguntavam porque ela estava dormindo e o que era aquele líquido vermelho no chão. O youma levou um pouco mais de tempo para perceber que a garota caída na sua frente deixara de ser uma ameaça colorida e esganiçada para se transformar em um aperitivo. Ele se agachou e um sorriso diabólico surgiu em sua cara enquanto tomava seu tempo para apreciar o sabor de sangue humano. O som agradável de uma tarde no shopping com a família foi substituído por gritos de pânico quando a fera saltou sobre as mesas e passou a perseguir sua comida. O youma geralmente gostava de brincar com a comida, mas no momento a fome falava mais alto.

No segundo andar, uma mulher que se apoiava em uma das vigas diagonais de sustentação do teto, guardou discretamente uma pistola equipada com silenciador dentro de sua bolsa de couro. Ela escorregou até o piso do andar, pôs seus óculos escuros, desamarrou os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e se desvencilhou da multidão que apareceu correndo em direção à saída de emergência. Ela planejara se misturar com a turba, mas mudou de idéia ao perceber que o youma iria causar mais estragos do que deveria. Então decidiu se esconder atrás de uma coluna, tirou uma caneta e um pequeno caderno de anotações do bolso da jaqueta e riscou um nome em uma das páginas. Em seguida, olhou para o youma no andar de baixo, fez uma anotação abaixo do nome riscado e guardou o caderno.

A criatura saltava de um lado para o outro, satisfeita por ter encontrado uma refeição farta e divertida de caçar. Alguns seguranças tentaram usar armas de choque elétrico, mas os pêlos eram tão grossos que o protegeram das descargas luminosas. Depois de engolir dois ou três seguranças, ele decidiu que era hora de brincar com a comida. O youma se dirigiu calmamente para a multidão que se acovelava desesperadamente na saída da praça de alimentação. O aroma agridoce do pânico o deixava ainda mais feliz e satisfeito, o que tornava a aparêcia do youma ainda mais assustadora às suas vítimas iminentes.

Subitamente, a fera sentiu uma dor aguda penetrando em sua nuca. Ela passou as garras no pescoço e um pequeno dardo vermelho caiu no chão. Instintivamente seus olhos vasculharam o ambiente ao redor e um reflexo metálico no segundo andar denunciou seu atacante. Ao perceber a mudança de direção da criatura, a mulher trocou a munição da arma com dois gestos rápidos e recuou alguns metros. Logo em seguida, um rugido ensurdecedor chegou ao andar superior. O youma deu um longo salto e pousou desajeitadamente, a poucos metros da mulher.

Imediatamente o ar ao redor do monstro se encheu de sons abafados de pequenas explosões. As descargas sonoras atingiram em cheio o centro de equilíbrio do youma, que avançou cambaleando e agitou suas garras no espaço à sua frente, lançando pedaços de mármore e vidro em todas as direções. Sua visão estava completamente embaçada e seus braços pareciam incrivelmente pesados e lentos. A mulher se movimentava rapidamente e com suavidade, com a leveza de experiente uma artista marcial, desviando-se das garras e dos pedaços de piso que voavam em sua direção. Ela deu mais dois tiros e então rolou no chão e correu em direção à saída. O youma se virou para segui-la, mas seu corpo já não sustentava mais o peso e desabou sobre o piso quebrado causando um grande estrondo.

- Bons sonhos, docinho. - a mulher murmurou, pouco antes de fechar a porta da saída de emergência.

Minutos depois, em uma rua próxima ao shopping, um homem aguardava dentro de um antigo dodge Gran Sedan. Seus dedos tamborilavam impacientemente no volante enquanto ele acompanhava o rádio sintonizado na freqüência da polícia.

- Está demorando demais. - o homem pensou em voz alta. - Só falta ela ter decidido se divertir antes de terminar o trabalho...

- Não faz mal se divertir de vez em quando, sabia? - disse uma voz do seu lado.

- Ei, Kazumi! Quando foi que você chegou? - perguntou o homem, surpreso.

- Agora mesmo. - Kazumi respondeu, abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro e jogando sua bolsa no banco de trás. - Esse trabalho foi moleza, Ryo.

- Sei... - respondeu Ryo, desconfiado. - Se foi tão fácil, por que demorou pra voltar?

- Ah, você sabe, eu fiquei impaciente e exterminei aquela coisinha irritante antes dela acabar com o bicho. Aí acabou sobrando pra mim. - Kazumi respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

- Hah, você precisa controlar mais seus impulsos. - Ryo resmungou e depois soltou um longo suspiro. - Posso saber por que você parece tão feliz?

- Bom, é o primeiro trabalho importante que conseguimos pegar e terminar nesses últimos meses. Eu sinto que nossa sorte está aumentado. - Kazumi sorriu. - Vamos lá, pé na tábua, eu conheço um restaurante que tem um lámen muito bom aqui perto.

O dogde vermelho cantou os pneus e partiu rapidamente para longe do shopping, deixando para trás as sirenes dos carros de polícia.


End file.
